1. Field
Embodiments relate to a positive active material for a rechargeable lithium battery, a method of manufacturing the same, and a rechargeable lithium battery including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to reductions in size and weight of portable electronic equipment, batteries have been developed for use in the portable electronic equipment such that the batteries have both high performance and a large capacity.
Batteries generate electric power using an electrochemical reaction material for a positive electrode and a negative electrode. Rechargeable lithium batteries generate electrical energy from changes of chemical potential during intercalation/deintercalation of lithium ions at the positive and negative electrodes.
For example, rechargeable lithium batteries use materials that reversibly intercalate or deintercalate lithium ions during charge and discharge reactions for both positive and negative active materials. The rechargeable batteries may include an organic electrolyte or a polymer electrolyte between the positive electrode and the negative electrode.
For positive active materials of a rechargeable lithium battery, lithium composite metal compounds have been used, and lithium composite metal oxides such as LiCoO2, LiMn2O4, LiNiO2, LiNi1-xCoxO2 (0<x<1), LiMnO2, or the like, have been researched.